A common feature of many supermarkets is the promotional display of a new product line. These new lines are often displayed upon plinths located at prominent (and therefore at a premium cost) locations around the shop. Often, as an alternative to the existing on-site plinths, manufacturers ship goods with a ready-to-assemble temporary promotional display structure, adorned with the particular products get-up and/or trade mark (an introductory price discount may also be highlighted). These promotional display structures can take many forms; a common type, particularly with confectionery, is a stiff cardboard “skip” or “bin” into which a supermarket operative (after assembling the “skip” or “bin”) will load the appropriate product.
There are disadvantages with these conventional types of manufacturer supplied temporary displays, in that they require complete assembly at the retail site; a task which is often complicated and time consuming, and therefore expensive in terms of man-hours. Additionally, post-assembly, the displays require filling with stock. Again, this occupies the time and labour of a retail operative.